Ray Akaba
レイ|gender = Female|fusionreincarnation = Serena|synchroreincarnation = Rin|xyzreincarnation = Ruri Kurosaki|pendulumreincarnation = Yuzu Hīragi|relatives = Leo Akaba (Father) Reiji Akaba (Younger Half-Brother) Reira Akaba (Adopted Younger Sister) Himika Akaba (Stepmother)|occupation = Professional Duelist|anime debut = Episode 126|seiyū japanese = Mai Fuchigami|image = |voice english = Emily Bauer|englishv = Emily Bauer|status = Deceased}}Ray Akaba ( レイ Akaba Rei) is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime series. She is the original incarnation of Yuzu Hīragi (Standard Dimension), Serena (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Ruri Kurosaki (Xyz Dimension). She is Leo Akaba's daughter and a pro-duelist in the Original Dimension. In her father's place, Ray confronted Zarc, which resulted in her soul being split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. She is the key part to his plan, Revival Zero. She is the original owner of Four Dimension Bracelets and one of the true co-creators of Pendulum Summon. Appearance Overall Ray shares a mix of similar traits to those of her four Dimensional Counterparts. Ray's face is strikingly similar to that of her counterparts, but is older and taller. She has long, maroon and dark red colored hair, similar to Ruri Kurosaki, and violet eyes. Her hair style is held similarly to both Ruri and Yuzu Hīragi's with hair clips. Her civilian clothes are similar to the Riding Suit that Rin wears. She also wears a thigh strap, similar to Serena's Academia uniform. When she was first shown on the TV screen in Leo's laboratory, her Duelist profile picture showed her wearing pink sunglasses. Full Appearance of Ray.png|Full Appearance of Ray. Glasses Ray 126.png|Ray wearing glasses. Ray 140-1.png|Ray in her spirit form. Personality Ray appears to be a kind and selfless individual who bravely faced a threat to her world and sacrificed herself in place of her father, whom she loved dearly. It can also be argued that she has a bit of an ego and arrogance, as her spirit was fine with the four worlds she created, and all the people in it, be fused just to bring her back so she could fight Zarc, which shows she doesn't believe in anyone's strength but her own. Though, true to her words, she was the one who defeated Zarc in the end. Plot '''History' .]] Ray was a Professional Duelist from the original dimension and was the daughter of Leo. She is first seen as a Duelist on a holographic TV screen in her father's lab being matched up against another Duelist called No.9 in a tournament. When a Duel champion, Zarc, went mad from his thirst for power and began his conquest, Ray sensed that the four dragons Zarc has summoned were enraged at them for being made to fight to satisfy people's selfish desire for violence. Now that the four dragons have physical bodies, they finally able to unleash their fury.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" As the whole world on the verge of destruction, Leo developed four cards with the Earth's natural energies that are capable of stopping Zarc's rampage. Before Leo could use it, Ray stole the cards, telling her father that the world needs someone like him and she doesn't want to lose him. To make sure her father can't stop her, she created a barrier and faced Zarc alone. Using the four cards, she absorbed the natural energies into herself, resulting with the creation of four bracelets that managed to stop Zarc and split his soul, which came at the cost of Ray herself and the Original Dimension got split as well. Ray's soul split into four fragments that reborn as Yuzu Hīragi in Standard Dimension, Serena in Fusion Dimension, Rin in Synchro Dimension, and Ruri Kurosaki in Xyz Dimension, and presumably due to Ray's will to prevent Zarc from reviving, most of her reincarnations were closely related with Zarc's reincarnations.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Fusion Dimension Arc The Origin of Four Dimensions Leo revealed that he was planning to enact a plan known as Revival Zero. This plan was to resurrect Ray by fusing Yuzu, Serena, Rin, and Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 127: "Revival Zero" Reiji vs Reira Part of Ray's spirit left from her reincarnations to convey her feelings to Reira through his mind, who was able to sense her due to his experience as a war victim. She asked for him to revive her before Zarc or he will destroy the world again because she was the only one who can stop Zarc. She then stood by Reira's side in his Duel against Reiji, giving him her support and assisted in creating a new Fusion monster for Reira, "CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms", that able to corner Reiji for a moment until Reiji used Action Card to survive the attack and defeat Reira with his own monster.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 131: "The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" Yūshō vs Yūri When Yūri arrived in the Professor's chamber and began his Duel against Yūshō, Ray told Reira that Zarc's revival was close after Yūri absorbed Yūgo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 132: "The Peerless Entertainer" Yūya vs. Yūri As Yūya was dueling against Yūri, she told Reira that Zarc's revival can no longer be stopped since the counterparts and their dragons have gathered together despite Yūya's struggle to fight against Zarc's control. As the four dimensions started to fuse into ARC-V, Ray's revival was near completion as Reira couldn't hear her voice anymore.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc Revival of Supreme King Dragon After Zarc was revived, Reira could hear Ray's voice again as she was yelling for her father to revive her because only she could defeat Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" It's revealed that the life energies that Leo has gathered wasn't enough to fully revive her and instead only brought back the four cards she had used to defeat Zarc before. Following this realization, Ray then told Reira that Leo has decided to split the dimension again using those four cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" When Reiji decided to go confront Zarc and his father, leaving Reira, Ray directed Reira to ARC-V's main core, where both finally met face to face.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" Duel Against Zarc Reira offered himself to become Ray's vessel, thus allowing Ray to possess his body. Borrowing Reira's body, Ray confronted Zarc, intruding the Duel just as Reiji was defeated, telling Zarc if he come back then she will also come back as well and continue to stop him from destroying the world. Ray and Reira activated "Transmigrating Life Force" to send all of the cards in their hands into Graveyard that fulfilled all of the conditions to set the four En Cards and activated it, negating Zarc's Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz attributes, changing the Supreme King Dragon into a simple Pendulum Monster. They then proceeded to destroy both Supreme King Dragon and Supreme King Servant Dragons, reducing Zarc's LP into 1000. When Zarc still refused to give up and persisted that he is not Yūya, Ray told Zarc that Pendulum was also born from the four En Cards that her father has created that has the ability to turn all power into pure existence, and Pendulum cannot sway with just malice alone, meaning that Yūya still exists within him. With Yuzu's soul momentarily came out to reach for Yūya, Yūya was finally able to fight off against Zarc's control long enough to turn his monsters into Normal monsters and increased Reira and Ray's LP with "Smile Universe", allowing them to activate "En Flowers'" final effect to deliver the finishing blow. To prevent the same tragedy from happening again, Reira drove out Ray's soul and sealed Zarc into his own body so he can't reincarnate in the four dimensions.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Yūya vs. Shun After the ARC-V was split into Four Dimensions once more, Ray and her reincarnations' fate were unknown, but Reiji theorized that they are most likely still inside the remnants of ARC-V.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 143: "Soul of the Supreme King" Back in Academia, Ray's body is revealed to be still inside the ARC-V Reactor, but even Leo wasn't sure if she's really Ray or not as her body doesn't show any sign of life and Leo presumed that her reincarnations have ceased to exist just like how Yūto, Yūgo, and Yūri no longer existed inside Yūya. However, Shun sensed Yūto's soul inside Yūya during their Duel, which gave him and Yūya hope that the girls were still alive inside Ray.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 145: "Endless Rebellion" The Last Duel: Yūya vs. Reiji During Yūya and Reiji's Duel, Ray sensed and began to react to Yūya's Entertainment Dueling from within the core. Once Yūya won against Reiji and Zarc's soul was pacified, the reaction increased and she then traveled the Four Dimensions and brought all of Yūya's friends and family to the stadium in Pendulum Dimension where they all witnessed her revival as Yuzu with her other reincarnations residing inside her, reuniting them with Yūya and his counterparts at last as Ray finally live on as Yuzu after seeing peace being restored within the Four Dimensions once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Abilities Like Zarc, Ray is able to hear voices of Duel Monster spirits, though less stronger than Zarc who not only can hear them, but even communicate his heart with them. When supporting Reira in his Duel against Reiji, she was also shown to have an ability to create new Fusion Monster for Reira. Deck While Ray's Deck is never shown in the anime, considering the conditions to activate the four En Cards requires Xyz, Synchro, and Fusion monsters, it can be assumed that Ray also mastered the three summoning methods prior the story. Duels Trivia * In Japanese version, she shares the same voice actress as Grace. While in English version, she shares the same voice actress as her reincarnations. * Leo's plan, Revival Zero, was named after her. Ray's name, if written in kanji can be read as "Zero". References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Dimension Category:Images of Ray Akaba Category:Supporting Character